Ugly
by Hola.Adios
Summary: Hinata has been teased all her life, and when she moves to a new school she thinks that it will all be the same. What happens if someone actually shows interest in her? R
1. Author's Note

I am editing and reviewing Ugly. Honestly, I wasn't happy with the story and I was only in middle school when I came up with it. Just give me a little time and I shall repost the better version.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a re-do of the original...some of the elements are the same. I read over the original and thought it was stupid, so here's my re-do.**

**Ugly**

**Chapter 1**

The offensive morning light seemed to seep from between the standard white blinds in the window. Small birds sung a song of a brand new day from just outside the window. Boxes from the recent move still littered the medium-sized room. However, Hinata couldn't have felt more at home. She sat with her chin resting on her knees on an old black futon that was right next to her bedroom window. She stared out in amusement at all the little kids playing a game of 'tag' at the bus stop. A small sigh soon escaped her lips. Flashbacks of her childhood flooded her mind. She had to literally bite back a shuddering sob from the memories.

You see, when she was younger she never had any friends to play with. Everywhere she went people turned away from her for no reason. She always wondered why they did that until a couple of kids told her the reason.

_(Flashback) _

_A 7 year-old Hinata silently strolled down the street looking for someone to play with. Being new to the neighborhood, she had no idea if there were any other kids. Her long hair and ribbons bounced with every step, and her cute, yellow and white sundress flowed gently in the breeze. She walked past all of the street vendors and regular pedestrians(not noticing that they were cringing at the sight of her) until she saw a park. A boy and a girl were playing on the swings and Hinata decided to join in. _

_"You get on the swings and I'll push." said a little brown-haired boy to what looked like his sister. They both looked about 9 or 10._

_"Um, c-can I j-join." Little Hinata piped up. She twirled her hair innocently as she waited for the answer._

_"Eww, no." said the children in unison._

_"B-but why?" She asked heartbroken. She always wanted to play with other kids besides her sister._

_"Why?" The little girl laughed. "It's because you talk funny, your nose is weird, your smile is creepy, your eyes make you look like an alien, and you don't look very smart!" _

_"B-but-" Hinata didn't add anything else to her impending statement. Her statement had died in her throat at those words._

_"Hello...are you just going to stand there?" The little boy snarled. He didn't seem to appreciate the lack of a response. "Well that's really rude of you, ya know. I should teach a freak like you a lesson." __He advanced toward her. _

_"I'll help." said the little girl around a huge wad of gum. The boy reached for Hinata while the girl tried to pin her down. The boy looked up at his sister and held his hand out. The little girl spit her wad of gum into his hand and watched as he worked it through her hair until they were both satisfied. Tears sprang from Hinata's eyes as she hopped up and ran from the both of the laughing kids._

_"Never come back, you ugly alien!" She heard one of them say as she bolted to her house._

_(End Flashback)_

Ever since that day she had never been the same. She began to think that those children were right, so she tried her best to not be noticed. She never talked again so she always got an F for class participation. Her parents finally moved her away from there hoping that a new environment would cheer her up...it didn't. They tried everything from therapy to letting her work it out herself, but nothing worked. She would refuse to go to school until eventually she was taken out.

Suddenly, Hinata heard clunky footsteps coming towards her door. The person hesitated outside of her room for just a second. The door slowly creaked open and in came her younger sister Hanabi. "Mom said that it's time for you to get ready for school." Hanabi waited for a response that would never come. "You know, you should talk more because mom and dad are thinking that you're mute." and with that Hanabi left.

_'Another day of looking like myself is another day of torment.'_ Hinata thought as she reached over and grabbed her plain black shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She took her time getting changed and then grabbed her backpack. Hinata didn't spare so much as a glance at the vanity mirror because she never liked what she saw anyway. She just inhaled a sharp breath and stepped out of her room. Her sister and mom waited for her as she descended down the steps.

"Hinata, why do you always wear clothes like that?" Her mother strolled over to the door knowing that she wasn't going to answer. Suddenly, she turned back to her daughter. "Hinata?" The girl in question just lifted her head in response. "Did you even bother to brush your hair?" Hinata raked a hand through her ebony tresses just to make her mother happy. "That's...fine...I guess. You know, you really should care more about your appearance. You have a beautiful shape and a pretty face. All you have to do is show off." Her mother turned herself back towards the door once again.

_'You only say that because you're beautiful yourself.'_ Hinata stared enviously at the woman she called mom. Her mother had shoulder-length dark brown hair that framed a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and her lips always looked like she'd just been kissed. Light freckles were also sprinkled across her perfect nose. Plus, she had the body of a model(which has all the boys staring). _'If only I looked like you.'_

"Ok, we're off." Her mother screamed at her sleeping father as they all went to the car. Hinata somehow had a feeling that this day was going to be pretty eventful. She just didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

**Kids are cruel. Well how did you like it? Yay or nay. Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye, Hinata. Oh, and I'm not going to be able to pick you up because Hanabi has to have a conference at her school for the gifted. Do you mind hitching a ride or walking?" Her mother asked with a smile. Hinata's eyes widened a fraction, but her mother didn't even seem to notice. "Alright, love ya, bye!" Her mom managed to say as she sped down the highway. Hinata stared after the car until it turned a corner up ahead. She sighed heavily and turned towards her first actual school since she was seven. 'Welcome to Konoha Springs' the sign read while all kinds of people stood around it. It was just like stepping into one of those teenaged movies. Kids were everywhere. Hugging, talking, and catching up on all the latest gossip from the summer. The feeling of dread suddenly hit her stomach like a bomb. A wave of nausea overtook her as she looked at all the people outside.

She was going to find a place to sit outside, but luckily the bell rang signaling that school was just about to begin. Hinata walked into the school like the rest of the kids and went to the cafeteria to get her schedule. She was glad that she managed to be one of the first to get it. _'Physics room 101 with Mr. Kakashi.' _Hinata did a quick survey of her surroundings. She noticed that barely anybody was making their way to class, so she thought that this was a good time to find hers. The less people around the better.

**000**

She wandered around the school like a lost puppy until she finally found said room. As soon as she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. _'Too many beautiful people.' _There were at least 10 kids in the classroom already. All of them were laughing and smiling together like in those American Eagle ads, but once they saw her everything stopped. Every pair of eyes was focused solely on her.

"Who the hell is that?" A pretty pink-haired girl with a billboard-like forehead whispered to her little blonde friend. Blondie just shrugged and went back to talking about her amazing summer with this guy from America named Chad. Everyone else followed her example and turned away from her as if she didn't exist.

_'I'm so glad nobody really cared about me being here.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she slowly went to her seat. She sat down and pulled out a pen and waited for the teacher to show up. The tardy bell soon rang, but the teacher still didn't show up. Instead, a blonde boy around Hinata's age burst through the door gasping for air. He looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry, I had to get away from the principal." The boy said as he walked to the back of the classroom. He took a seat right next to Hinata and propped his feet up on the desk. Hinata looked over and took in the boy's appearance. He wore a black hoodie(sorry no orange people) with a white shirt poking out from underneath, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and some white tennis shoes. He was so plain but something about him made her feel...good.

She didn't realize that she was staring until he started snapping in her face. "Hello, anybody in there?" He asked. Hinata mumbled something like a sorry and stared at her desk. She felt someone tap on her shoulder, already knowing that it had to be the boy next to her. Hinata gave him a questionable look until he held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Hinata didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to answer either. Naruto noticed her reluctance to speak and stole a glance at a piece of paper hanging out of her backpack. "Hinata Hyuuga, huh? That's a pretty cool name." She gave him a how-do-you-know-that look. "I saw that piece of paper in your backpack. So, where did you come from?"

"Naruto!" A shrill voice yelled. Naruto ceased his various questions and searched for the owner of that voice. He smiled a little when he saw the pink haired girl.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey...um...why don't you talk to me anymore."

"Hold on. I'm talking to the new chick right now." Naruto turned away from her and failed to notice Sakura's angry expression. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

Hinata didn't answer only this time shoving the paper deeper into her backpack. "Are you mu-"

"Alright everybody, let's get class started." A man with silver-like hair, an eye patch, and a business suit on announced. "I'm Mr. Kakashi and I will be your physics teacher for the rest of your junior year." Mr. Kakashi seemed really apathetic at the moment. "I want us to have a good year...blah blah blah, I could really care less. Let's just start already." Nobody uttered a word as they waited for him to get teaching.

Hinata had an unshakable feeling that something bad was going to happen to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the bell rang, Hinata grabbed her backpack and sped out of the classroom. Her claustrophobic feeling came back full-force when was in the hallway. The overwhelming feeling of fear flooded throughout her body. '_There's too many beautiful people.'_ Hinata thought to herself. As she tried to gather the courage to go to her next class, a hand landed on her small shoulder. Hinata whipped her head around and saw that it was Naruto.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a sympathetic smile. Hinata just shook her head no. "Well that's good. Oh and by the way, can I see your schedule?" Naruto gave her a huge you-can-trust-me smile as she silently turned the idea over in her mind.

_'Well he doesn't look like a stalker. I guess I can let him see it.'_ She reached in her backpack and gave him her schedule.

**_Hinata's schedule:_**

**8:00-8:45 Physics- Kakashi Hatake- room 101**

**8:50-9:35 Social Studies- Orochimaru- room 216**

**9:40-10:25 Pre-Calculus- Asuma Sarutobi- room 112**

**10:30-11:15 English 3- Jiraiya- room 210**

**11:20-11:50 Lunch**

**11:55-12:40 Child Development- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**12:45-1:30 P.E- Might Guy- Gym**

**1:35-2:20 French 2- Itachi Uchiha- room 116**

**2:25-3:15 Food Science- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**_Naruto's Schedule:_**

**8:00-8:45 Physics- Kakashi Hatake- room 101**

**8:50-9:35 French 2- Itachi Uchiha- room 116**

**9:40-10:25 Engish 3- Jiraiya- room 210**

**10:30-11:15 P.E- Might Guy- Gym**

**11:20-11:50 Lunch**

**11:55-12:40 Child Development- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**12:45-1:30 Pre-Calculus- Asuma Sarutobi- room 112**

**1:35-2:20- Social Studies- Orochimaru- room 216**

**2:25-3:15 Food Science- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

"Well at least we have 3 classes together." Naruto commented as he gave her back her schedule. "Your next class is upstairs." He looked at his watch. "You better hurry we only have 2 minutes left. Bye." Naruto said before he disappeared into the crowd.

**000**

Hinata stepped into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang. Surprisingly, the room was extremely dark and no one had uttered a word. She made the familiar walk to the back of the classroom and took a seat near the window. Luckily, she had the whole back row to herself. _'At least I don't have to feel pressured to talk to someone.'_

"Hello." A girl's voice said to the side of her.

_'I thought too soon.' _Hinata looked over at the girl and took in the sight of a tall brunette with 2 buns in her hair. The girl wore a striped green shirt and a pair of white capris. Hinata instantly felt a little jealous of her natural beauty.

"My name is Tenten, and you must be Hinata." Tenten extended a hand towards Hinata, and they briefly shook hands. Tenten must have seen the look on her face because she answered what she was thinking. "Naruto just contacted me and told me that you don't really know much about the school." Hinata just nodded in agreement. "He also told me that you don't talk, but I'm not going to pressure you and neither are they."

_'They?'_ Hinata raised her eyebrow curiously and looked behind Tenten. A small group of people stood behind her causing Hinata go into a slight panic. There was a mean looking redhead with a tattoo on his head and no eyebrows, a brown-haired boy that kind of resembled a dog, a boy with weird purple paint on his face, a blonde girl with four pigtails, and a really hot raven-haired boy with two piercings in his lip and some in his ears.

"I'll introduce you. Don't worry they won't bite." Tenten said with a smile. Tenten pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Hinata this is Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke. Kankuro and Temari are seniors so you won't see them alot, but everyone else including me are juniors." As soon as she finished, they all took a seat around Hinata. "Now that we have that out of the way, we better be quiet because Mr. O gets really pissy when people talk when he's talking."

**000**

When everyone was quiet, a really old looking man with the pastiest-white skin entered the dark room and put his coffee down. He lowered his head until his hair was in his face and snapped it back up again. The movement caused everyone to jump except Gaara and Sasuke. "My name is Orochimaru, however you can call me Mr. O." His speech just seemed to ooze from his mouth like a snake. A heavy lisp was also evident as he spoke. "Let's introduce ourselves shall we." He pointed a long slender finger to the person at the end of the first row. "You first." It was the pink-haired girl from earlier.

"Well...my name is Sakura Haruno and I love to talk. I like cookies, going to the movies, hanging out with friends, and other teenaged stuff. My favorite color is pink. Not, like, bubble-gum pink, but like sugar pink. I know, your probably wondering what the difference is, well there is one. Sugar pink is more of a-"

"Please, let's not hog the talking time." Mr. O interrupted. A small blush crept onto Sakura's cheeks.

"Sorry...I'm also really random sometimes. Oh, did I mention that I am in love with the most awesome boy in the world, and if you touch him I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF! Otherwise, I'm really sweet." She ended with a smile.

"Ok..." The blonde girl from first period was staring at her friend with a dumbfounded expression. She shook her head softly and began introducing herself. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I'm in love with someone too. I'm not telling though." Ino looked over at this really fat kid that was eating chips.

"I'm Choji and I love eating." He said between crunches. Choji glanced at this kid with eyebrows as thick as azalea bushes, and told him he could start.

"I'm Rock Lee, and I love to train for my next karate tournament." Then he went on and on about some dude that he wanted to beat, and there were people still waiting to talk. Needless to say, everyone kept introducing themselves until the bell rang. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't get to her. She happily grabbed her stuff and tried to leave until someone tugged on her shirt.

"Make sure to sit with us at lunch." Tenten told her before being carried off by the crowd of kids waiting to get out of there.

**000**

Hinata strolled out of her English 3 class and went straight to lunch. Everything pretty much was the same in all of her classes so far. Now, all she had to do was find the lunch table she was supposed to sit at. To her surprise, it wasn't that hard at all. In fact, it was right in the middle of the lunchroom and Gaara was already sitting there. She didn't really feel like eating, so she just sat down with him. Gaara didn't even look up at her so they sat in silence. About five minutes later, a tray was dropped onto the table. The pair looked up and saw a really sweaty Naruto putting his tray down.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly to the both of them. He took his seat next to Hinata and stared at his food. He scrunched up his face once he examined the grilled cheese and soup, so he casually pushed it aside. "So...how was your day Hinata?" She gave him a so-so type look while not noticing the evil glares from the preps. "I hope that my day picks up because so far...it sucked...BAD." He saw the look she gave him and was going to explain, but everyone else came over to the table. The conversations began, and Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara were the only ones not talking. Hinata felt a bad vibe coming from somewhere but shook it off.

_'I am having the worst feeling.'_

**000**

_'The rest of the day was so-so.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she walked out of the school. She started to look around for her mom's car until she remembered the conversation that morning._ 'Oh wait, I have to walk. Great.' _She headed on down the sidewalk when someone stepped in front of her. Hinata already knew that it was Naruto because he had done that already.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that we're all going to my house later for a little get-together. Wanna come?" He asked her. Hinata looked into his eyes and saw that it wasn't a trick, but she was still a little apprehensive. So, she shook her head no and resumed her usual staring at the ground routine. "Alright then. See ya later." The disappointment from his voice did not go unnoticed.

Hinata looked down the path of the sidewalk and sighed. _'My journey begins.'_

**000**

Hinata hadn't even really turned the corner to get off school grounds yet when she heard the sudden clikkety-clack of high heels right behind her. She turned around and instantly regretted it. She was slapped so hard her head almost did a 360. "You stay away from Naruto, you stupid bitch!" Sakura screamed as Hinata tried to regain her balance and failed miserably. "If you ever talk to him again I'll fucking kill you." Sakura shrieked angrily. "You think your so great with your really pale skin and your weird eyes, but you're not." Sakura snatched Hinata up by the hair. "Matter of fact, you look like an alien to me." Sakura slapped Hinata again, but this time let her stay there. "This was a warning. Next time won't be so nice." With that statement, the angry girl left.

**000**

_'Well at least she didn't rip my face off.__'_ Hinata told herself as she tried to gain the strength to stand up. Her legs felt like rubber so she fell back down. Two hands suddenly lifted her off the ground and stood her up. It was Naruto again, but this time he looked angry. "Who did this to you?"

Hinata didn't know if it was the abuse or the fact that Naruto cared, but something inside of her broke. "Who did this Hinata?" Naruto asked again with a softer tone. Hinata had no idea what to do at the moment.

So, she ran away.


End file.
